


Leucanthemum Vulgare

by eyelinerandcigarettes



Category: South Park
Genre: Flowers, Fluffy-ish, Kid Fic, M/M, scientific names are weird, this doesn't really have much of a plot oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelinerandcigarettes/pseuds/eyelinerandcigarettes
Summary: Kenny finds a daisy and, for some unknown reason, decides to skillfully give it to Kyle.





	Leucanthemum Vulgare

Kenny isn't entirely sure what initially drew his attention to the little flower sitting humbly by the shore of Stark's Pond, its ivory petals stretched out and green stem slightly hunched over to absorb the sunlight.

What he is even less sure about is why he finds himself continuously glancing back at the flower, occasionally for relatively long periods of time. It's just a dumb daisy, not anything special. Sure, flowers are pretty to look at sometimes, but they aren't worth constant attention, unlike a giant birthday cake or a nice pair of boobs. Yet, for some reason, he feels drawn to this flower, like it has some sort of... magnetic pull that his eyes are susceptible to. 

His body soon falls under the stupid plant's spell as well. He gets up from his spot on the bench next to Stan. The boy is too occupied with his phone to notice the movement, and his other friends aren't facing his direction. The enchantment drags him towards the flower, and he glares at it once he arrives.

Okay, flower, you've officially been noticed. Now what?

He finds himself kneeling down and plucking it from the ground, cutting the long stem in half. Then, after momentarily staring down the circle of pollen, Kenny's eyes wander to the boy who - dare he say - pulls off orange just as nicely as he does. Kyle is skipping stones with Cartman, the two fourth-graders competing to see who can throw the rocks the furthest. From what Kenny witnessed when he was paying attention to the battle, the redhead was winning. Judging by the slightly irritated look on the obese guy's face, he can safely assume that's still the case.

Kenny also assumes that he is still under the daisy's trance because now he is walking back towards his friends, and he stops behind Kyle. This is what catches Stan's attention. 

"Kenny?" He asks, his voice's tone a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and concern.

The concoction causes Eric and Kyle to turn their heads.

Some mysterious force compels him to lift his arm. The back of his hand grazes against the ear-flap of the Jewish boy's hat as he lays the stem behind his ear. 

Kyle reaches up to touch the flower once Kenny draws his hand away, a look of perplexity with a dash of flattery gracing his features.

The flower is barely visible from underneath the flaps; you'd likely have to know of its presence to see it. A shadow is cast entirely over the petals, giving them a deep grey appearance. 

"What-"

Cartman cuts off Kyle's sentence with a scoff. "Dude, Kenny, that was so gay. What the hell did you do that for?"

Kenny stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets and shrugs. "Dunno. Just felt like it."

The brunet rolls his eyes and looks back to the water. He tosses another rock into the pond, and it bounces three times before sinking.

Kyle spends another second looking at Kenny before glancing back towards the water.

Even in the slowly-dimming sunlight Kenny could clearly see the faint dust of pink across Kyle's face.


End file.
